Glimpses of Time
by secrethaven
Summary: COMPLETE Moira's seeing events, and someone is crying out for her help.
1. What's the Point

A/N: I'm back...run for cover. I decided I might as well post this. I was gonna wait until I finished the story, but what's the point if you guys didnt like the first bit? So I can promise you that I'm gonna take a while to update. I usually have a whack of homework every night, plus work, and I start babysitting soon. I will, however, update as quick as possible. It won't be months in between. So, here is my new fic. Enjoy!  
  
"Officially never helping you babysit again," Kyrie sighed, sitting stiffly beside me. We had flopped down on the porch swing, behind my house, after returning from a 42 hour babysitting job.  
"I didn't say you had to come," I mumbled groaning, trying to move any part of my body. We had just returned from my aunt's house, after watching her four kids.  
"If I hadn't have come, you wouldn't be alive." I snorted. "Your cousins, are demon children, Moira, seriously. Is it wrong to think that?"  
I chuckled, "is it wrong to agree with you?"  
"Probably, but I'm just to sore and tired to care." Four, four year old kids, forty two hours, and five hours of sleep. Add that to chasing them, carrying them, struggling with them, and a bunch of games later you get a tired Moira Niall, and a near dead Kyrie Campbell.  
"Agreed. I'm going to sleep for two days." I yawned. There was a whole five hours of sleep...that would be how long the kids slept. Combined.  
"Well, aren't you glad that last down pour flooded the school?" Kyrie said slyly.  
"I am indeed." I let an evil grin cross my face, "God bless the rain!" I yelled loudly, making Kyrie flinch.  
"Shhh. I feel like I have a hang-over" She covered her ears slightly and looked at me through her shaggy blonde bangs. "... again." she added. Dad and I had rescued her from a party a few weeks back. She had gotten a tad bit past tipsy, and felt it the day after.  
A car wheeled down the back alley, stopping in front of the gate. It honked twice at Kyrie, then sat. "I'm going to kill that brother of mine one day you know." She growled, carefully getting off the swing, and grabbing her bag. "Bye."  
I waved my hand, not saying anything as she climbing into her brother's beat up car. I stayed outside, until it started raining again, then decided to go say hi to dad.  
"Dad?" I walked in through the back screen door, to find dad just finishing up his circle, with his coven members. I rolled my eyes, and made my way to the kitchen to eat something.  
The microwave beeped as Jena, dad's 'friend' walked in. I brushed past her, not saying anything, and sat down at the kitchen table. I knew she hated when I did that.  
"Hello Moira," she said cheerfully, sweeping her copper hair off her shoulders briefly. I looked up from my bowl of soup, nodded curtly, and returned to my oh-so-interesting bowl. "Hunter told me you were over in Tatcon babysitting your cousins. How'd that go?" She opened the fridge and took an apple out.  
"Fine." I said simply. Why she even tried to talk to me, I will never know. I don't like her. Firstly, she is much to peppy for dad. From what I have gathered about my mom, rest her soul, she was calm, and collected. Most of the time. Second, she is old enough to be my sister. Dad's thirty seven, Jena is twenty five. It's just wrong. Thirdly, she doesn't even like me. She just pretends and puts up with me.  
"Did you have fun?" She asked, straightening out her short skirt. There's another thing...she dresses like a tramp. If she were to sit, you would clearly be able to see up her skirt.  
"Sure." I replied, hoping I would get on her nerves, and she would leave me alone. With my luck, that would be a no.  
"So.." she trailed, trying to think of something to say, "how's school?"  
"Flooded." I snapped. "If you don't mind, I'm tired, hungry, and not exactly is the best of moods."  
"That's alright. It's expected when you've been watching little kids, I mean..." She is such a ditz.  
"Jena. Leave. Me. Alone!" I yelled. Her blue eyes widened like saucers. "Could I have put it in any plainer words for your little brain to comprehend?" She stood in her spot, looking stunned.  
"Moira," she said coming away from her daze, "I think you're dad would like it if we got along. I know I would."  
"Yea, well, I'd like a lot of things that will never happen. Deal with it."  
"Fine." Jena said simply. "But I'm sure your dad might have something to say about that." I snorted, almost spitting out the soup in my mouth.  
"My dad might have something to say about what? About me wanting my mother to be alive!? You might like to know Jena, Morgan Niall is the only girl, best friend, wife, for my father. If you really believe in all that muirn beatha dans crap, then you will leave my father alone!" "Moira Fiona Grace!"I bit my tongue and closed my eyes. Dad had heard me. I sighed, and dropped my bowl onto the table. I opened my eyes, staring at dad. "You will not talk to Jena like that!"  
Mary K, my aunt, once told me that Mom had a nasty temper when she was undoubtably mad. I guess I had inherited that. "You think she doesn't talk to me like that when your not around!" Dad gave me a look in which clearly said I don't believe you. "Do you know how pathetic it is when you believe your girlfriend over your daughter, dad? Your own flesh and blood?" I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Go to your room." He said angrily. I didn't move. "Moira get your ass upstairs, now!" He meant business. Dad rarely ever swore.  
"Pathetic." I muttered, as dad tried to comfort a now crying Jena. I shook my head, and walked upstairs to my room.  
Sitting down at my desk, I fished out a piece of blank paper and a pencil, and began to draw. The rain outside was smashing into my windows with no regrets. It seemed to be just as pissed off as I was. Not only pissed, but now I felt sick. Dad and me never fought. When we did, it was usually about Jena. I hated Jena, and I wasn't afraid to admit that to him. Every time we got into that argument, he would tell me that he really liked her, and I needed to deal with it.  
I looked down at what my hand and mind had drew. I never really knew what I was drawing. I just put a pencil in my hand and doodled. My eyes widened. I hadn't actually drawn anything, but scribbled to simple words across my paper, over and over again. 'Help Me,' it read. I dropped my pencil, angrier than before. Now, not only had I fought with dad, not eaten much, I couldn't even doodle. Stupid...witch.  
"Help me, mom." I whispered gently to the picture of her, which was propped up on my night stand. Mom was a witch. She had been one before it happened. "Why did you have to leave me." I had grown up, virtually motherless. There were mother figures along the way of course. Mary K, mom's sister, Bree, mom's old best friend, Sky, dad's cousin. They were all there when I needed them, but what I really needed was my mother back. It could never happen.  
I stayed in my room, until I was positive that all of dad's...until dad's get together was gone. It was in my blood, the magick. How could it not be when my dad was a full blown witch, and my mom was a legendary one? I shamefully admit, that I too used to practice it with my dad, and his..people. That was until the day I asked what had happened to my mom. I was eight, when I flat out asked dad how she died, and he was forced to tell me. After that day, my magick was locked up inside, and I promised myself to never use it again after what it had done to my mother. Magick had killed my mother. Magick couldn't bring her back. What was the point of it then?  
  
Please Review!!! 


	2. Bedtime Stories

"How was babysitting?" Dad asked stiffly. The two of us were sitting at the kitchen table, eating the stew dad had made earlier. It was rather uncomfortable.  
"Tiring. No one slept for more than an hour." I gave him a weak smile, testing to see how mad at me he was. He grinned back, thankfully. Not a full smile, but it was still there, so he wasn't as mad as I thought. "Kyrie called them all demons."  
"I wouldn't doubt that," dad chuckled. We used to babysit the four of them, when Mary K and Darry, my uncle, went out. They were in their 'terrible two's' those days. "So why aren't you sleeping then?"  
"Too hungry. After this, I'll be out like a light." I informed him. He nodded, taking another spoon full of stew. "You're not still mad, are you?"  
Dad said nothing, but continued to chew. I waited expectantly for him to answer. "I don't understand why you can't be civil with Jena. She's really very nice..."  
I held my hand up to stop him, "please don't try and get me to like her. I'm getting over the fact that you do, but don't force her on me. Please."  
"Fine." He pointed his spoon at me, "but you have to be nicer to her. For my sanity."  
"I'm not promising anything, but I guess I'll try." I sighed. He gave me an appreciative smile, and continued eating. I got up from the table, and set my bowl in the sink. "Do you want me to put the dishes in the washer?"I yawned. Dad turned to look at me. He still looked like he did when he was twenty one. White blonde hair, and crisp green eyes. He had a few lines of age now, but other than that, he could pass off as a guy in his late twenties.  
I blinked at dad, who was staring at me like I had just told him I had pierced something. I remember all to well when I had pierced the cartilage in my upper ear. He had flipped. "Dad?"  
He shook his head, "you're so much like her." He said quietly.  
"Who? Mom?" I don't actually remember anything about her, the way she was. I'd heard stories, but it wasn't the same. All I truly knew, is that I barely looked like her. Where she had waist long brown hair, I had mid-back length blonde hair. Not as light as dad's but not too dark. Grandma Rowlands liked to describe mom's nose as 'strong,' apparently I got dad's nose. For a sixteen year old, I guess I had a good 'womanly figure.' Mary K told me that mom was always complaining about hers.  
"She said something like that, when she first moved in with me. Your voice, something about it. You sound like her." He sounded like his heart was snapping in two. "You can goto bed, if you want. I'll get the dishes."  
I ran my hand along my necklace, which held mom's claddagh ring; the one dad gave her. "Dad," I looked into his eyes, which were the same color as mine.  
"Yes?"  
"Remember when I was younger? How you'd tell me stories about you and her?" He nodded slightly. "Will you tell me a story?"  
"I thought you were to old for my stories." He said, semi-shocked. When I turned thirteen, I decided that this was the age to rebel. I started being rude, and distant. Our nightly stories, of him and mom become extinct, with me claiming I was too old for them.  
"There is something I've learned dad. From all the information I've gathered about my mom, I have inherited one of her most famous traits. I," I put a hand to my heart proudly, "am as stubborn and pig-headed as she was."  
"That you are," dad chuckled.  
"I also know when to admit that I'm wrong. I will never be to old for one of your stories. In fact, I want you to tell your stories to my kids, and my kids, kids."  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Dad set his bowl down in mine. "Are you going to bed now? It's only eight thirty."  
"Dad, dad, dad." I repeated, throwing my arm around his waist. "Let me tell you a story of a young girl named Moira Fiona. See, she is a sixteen year old, who needs her beauty sleep. Especially after returning from babysitting her four demon cousins, and sleeping for a single hour in two days."  
"Ok, I get it. Go get changed, and I'll be up in five."He said, kissing my forehead.  
Five minutes later, I was groomed, changed and snug, wedged in between my sheets, and down comforter, waiting for dad.  
"So you're sure you're not to old for this? I'm not going to get an ear full when you wake up?"  
"Please tell me you have a good story picked out." I let my head rest against the pillow.  
"That I do."  
"Pray tell."  
"It all started when your mom moved in..."  
  
I"Hunter, do you know where I put Dagda's food bag?" Morgan yelled through the house. There were boxes piled in various places of the house. As Morgan moved in, Sky decided it was time to move out.  
"Is it under the stairs?" Hunter yelled down the stairs. He was currently moving everything from his room, so he and Morgan could paint it. Make it more homey.  
Morgan quickly checked the closet under the stairs, but there was nothing there. Dagda was on her heels. "Not there."  
"I don't have the faintest idea then, love." Morgan bent down and patted her cat's head.  
"I'm sorry Dag, give me a few more minutes." She went back into the kitchen, to double check, while Dagda ran up the stairs.I  
  
"You stepped on her cat?" I giggled lightly.  
"That's not all I did to the poor guy."  
  
"Morgan, where are you?" Hunter rolled over groggily, in bed, feeling the near empty space beside himself. He let his hand drop on a furry tail. For a full minute all that could be heard was a squealing cat.  
  
"What happened to Dagda?" I asked, nearing dream land.  
"He ran away. I don't remember when." Dad patted my hand, and stood, walking to my door.  
"Dad?" I called, before he could turn my light out. "Do you think she would be proud of me? Even though I'm not wiccan?"  
"Of course she would."  
"Are you?"  
"Very. Good night Moira."  
"Night dad." I rolled onto my side and slept. 


	3. Demon Cat

A/N: Back to school tomorrow..sadly. Anyways, here's the third chapter. For Missy Rose, who had a whack of questions. Yes, Morgan is dead...Jena and Hunter are sadly a couple. You'll have to wait and see who Moira has to help. Enjoy!  
  
"Demon cat!" I sprung from my bed, like a jack-outta-the-box. I flung my door open screaming, running down the stairs. "Demon cat! Dad! Help me!" I flew into the kitchen to witness the most disgusting thing I could ever see. "Nasty. I'm going to join that demon cat." Dad sprung away from Jena., as I turned away from the view. The cat was standing in front of me. "Ahh, dad, demon cat!" It hissed at me, and batted its paw in my general direction. I turned back to look at dad. "Any of this registering dad? Demon cat, hiss, scratch. Daughter is fearing her sanity, and life?"  
"Dagda!" Dad said in awe.  
"No. D-E-M-O-N." I said slowly. I blinked, "wait. Dagda? Mom's cat, Dagda? Cat that ran away, Dagda?"  
"That would be the one." Dad moved away from Jena, face still flushed, and moved towards the cat. It made no move to back away, or flinch. It just stared at dad with wide cat eyes. Dad bent down, and studied the cat. It seemed like hours before he reached out and touched the cat. It instantly wound itself around dad's legs, rubbing against them. "There is no doubt in my mind that this is Morgan's cat." He said, picking it up off the ground as he stood. I noticed Jena flinch when he said Morgan. Good, flinch you stupid woman, I don't care.  
"Dad, how old was this cat when mom got it?"  
"Just old enough to leave it's mother, why?"  
"And how old was mom?"  
"Seventeen?"  
"I don't exactly know a lot about cats, but isn't twenty years a just a little bit long for a cat to be living?"  
"That's," Jena said loudly, then softened quite a bit when I looked at her, "true. They usually only live for twenty years, and that's usually only house cats."  
"He looks well taken care of," dad pointed out. Dagda meowed softly, as dad flipped him over and rubbed his stomach. "Not a scratch on him."  
I looked at my dad in awe. I had asked him over and over again, if we could get a dog, or a cat, but he repeatedly said no. "I thought you hated animals?"  
"I do." He paused, "but I love this one."  
"Maybe I should go,"said Jena, collecting her jacket from the back of a chair.  
"Sorry Jena. I know we were going to have lunch today," Dad gave her a crooked smile.  
"Yea, sorry I walked in on your little 'snogging' session." I bit my lip to keep from smiling. Two insults in one. Well, I didn't really mean to insult dad, and his British tongue, but it slipped.  
"Moira." Dad grumbled in a warning tone. He handed Dagda to me, and headed for Jena again. I took it as my cue to leave, unless I wanted to catch them again.  
"Don't want to see that old fella," I said to the gray fluff in my arms. "That's a nightmare and a half." I sat us down on the couch, curling my legs underneath myself.  
Dad came in a few minutes later, his cheeks a little red. "Where did he come from?" He sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of me.  
"I don't know. I was right snug in my bed, off in dreamland, when this little bastard,"  
"Language,"  
"Little bugger, sorry, started pawing at me. My window was open, so I guess he got in that way?" I shrugged. Dad stroked his chin, making him look old.  
"Doesn't this seem a bit odd, Moira? I mean, last night I tell you a story about him, and he suddenly just shows up again."  
"That thought ran through my head once or twice." I ran my hand along Dagda's grey coat. It send an electric current through my hand, then it shot around in my blood stream until....  
"Moira." Dad reached out to touch me. Dagda hissed, and scrambled off my lap. I bit my lip so hard I could taste the blood.  
~~"Why are you doing this?" She spoke calmly, despite her current situation. A malicious grin spread across his dark features.  
"Join me, and none of this will happen." He said simply.  
"You know my answer to that. It'll never change." She replied bored. He slammed his fist on the table angrily.  
"Dammit Morgan!"~~  
"Mom!"  
~~"You are my daughter and you will join me. I don't want to do this. I don't want to kill you."  
"You couldn't if you tried. I'll live on." Her face came out of the shadows. It was stripped with cuts here and there.~~  
"Moira! Please." A wave of pain slashed through my body.  
~~"Stop fighting it girl."  
"Blood of my blood,  
save me from this monster  
keep him from harming me.." She screamed in agony. "Keep her safe." With that, she let out one final yelp. "Keep my daughter safe."  
  
Please Review 


	4. The Aftershock

A/N: I'm thinking about making the chapters longer? What do you all think? Thanks to my 13 reviews!!! Enjoy!  
  
I watched dad scamper in and out of my room, fussing over me sufferably. "Dad I am fine, stop fussing over me." I called out to him.  
"No your not." He yelled back. "And I'm your father, I'm supposed to fuss. It's included in the job title." He walked into my room, carrying a thermometer. He sat beside me on my bed, and tried to stick it in my mouth. I clamped my lips together tightly, and shook my head. He frowned at me, then dropped the thermometer. "Moira."  
"Dad. Listen to me. I'm not sick. I do not have a fever. I am fine, and I want to get out of bed!" I said seriously. Outside actually looked clear, which was rare.  
"Your not fine. There will be after shocks." Dad informed me. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What makes you think that?"  
He sighed heavily before answering. "Your mother was a seer." From what I knew about the wiccan world, seers were like one in a billion.  
"Ha. What'dya know." I mumbled blankly. "My mother. A seer. Anything else I should know about her?"  
"The point is," dad said, side-stepping my question, "she was a seer. I was with her every time she did...that...and she always had aftershocks."  
"As hard as it is to realize this dad, I'm not her. I'm not a super witch, and I'm not a seer. I am however, going to late for my soccer game if I don't get up right now!" Crossing my arms over my chest, I stared at dad.  
"No." He said shortly. I pushed my blanket off myself. He pushed it back.  
"Dad, it's the provincials. I need to be there." I told him. His face softened a little. "Please. I'll goto my game, and I'll come back and get right back into this bed."  
"Fine. But I'm coming to watch."  
"Fine by me. Now get out." I smirked. He left long enough for me to change, and put my hair up, then came back. "Fine." I assured him.  
"You wear that to a soccer game?" He asked, as he pulled into the parking lot. I looked down. I was wearing my uniform; a blue shirt with the team logo and sponsor on it, with my black shorts, and my nice high socks and shin pads. "Those shorts are a little short."  
"Oh really," I raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking they were too long you know, hike em up a bit." I joked, and grabbed my duffel bag.  
"Moira, where the hell have you been?!" Kyrie exclaimed, sending a soccer ball my way. I caught it with the inside of my foot, and sent it sailing into the net. "Nice shot."  
"Thanks."  
"Moira, please don't try and kill our goalie before the game even begins." I looked over at Gabe, who was still sitting on the ground.  
"Sorry Gabe!"I called.  
"Still alive," he called with his thumbs in the air. Kyrie got another stray ball, and we started passing back and forth.  
"Look who's coming," Kyrie sing-songed, looking over my shoulder. I booted the ball back to her, not bothering to look back. It was either Marris, the guy who couldn't take no for an answer, or Landon, the guy who I wouldn't say no to. Kyrie expertly nailed the ball, with just the right amount of air, and it soared to my left. I stretched and caught it.  
"Word from the wise Ky," I set the ball on my hip, and held it in place. "Don't try and score on a former goalie."  
I felt the ball being pushed away suddenly, and arms taking its place. "Who's trying to score on you? I thought I already did that." Landon whispered in my ear.  
"Shut up." I joked.  
I turned around  
completely, and kissed  
him.  
"Eww." Kyrie and Jory hissed at the same time. Jory is Landon's youngest brother, only four.  
"Goober, go play on the playground." He smiled at his little brother.  
"My name is Jory, not Goober." He said, crossing his arms.  
"Yea. Jory not Goober." Kyrie and I chuckled at the same time.  
Landon raised his eyebrows. "You two are freaky." I kissed him again.  
  
"Mo, hate to interrupt, but I think your dad's hair just went red, you know. Oh, look his eyes are glowing." Landon pulled away quickly. Dad was quite rough on him, and loved to make him squirm.  
"Your dad's here?"  
"Long story." The couch blew the whistle, signaling the team round up. Landon sent Jory to play on the playground with his other two brothers, and the three of us ran up to our net.  
"Moira, I want you in net for the first half." We all looked at our couch like she was insane.  
"Why?"  
"Wessfield plays hard the first half and weakens out the second. I know Gabe is just as good, but I want you going strong, and not to tired in the second half." She handed me the plain gold jersey. Our team wore the blue and gold stripped shirts, and black shorts. We were more the...laid back team in the color department team.  
The whistle was blown, and the game started. I paced around the goal area for a bit, then the ball finally came down into our territory. The girl was half way between me and the center line. She kicked hard, and it was sailing towards my face, when again I felt it. Electricity built up in my blood. Smack...the ball hit me, as I was about to fall over anyway.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	5. He'll Come

A/N: I have up to chapter seven already written, and im partically through 8. From 8 on, I'm going to make them longer. Enjoy!  
  
I don't know how long I was out for, but when I finally came around, I found my face was a huge bruise. I groaned, and let my hand drop.  
"Mr. Niall, she's up." I heard Landon call. I was now vaguely aware of my surroundings. I was at Landon's house, on his couch. "How's your face feeling, pastry?"  
"Like a giant bruise." I tried to smile as his attempt to cheer me up. Our first date was spent at my job(at the time), on my shift, which was a pastry place. We some how, I acquired the nickname pastry.  
"Awesome save, I gotta say Mo. Nice way to stop the ball with your face." I rolled my head slightly the other way, to find Kyrie with an amused smirk on her face, leaning on the back of the couch.  
"I told you, you should have stayed home." Dad said, walking into the room, holding a cup of something.  
"Don't start dad." Was all I could muster. Landon and Kyrie helped me sit up, while dad tried to hand me the cup. "What is it?"  
"It'll help with the bruising." Dad simply replied, setting it on the coffee table. "Best to drink it now, it won't taste to good if you drink it when its cool."  
"I'm not drinking it."  
"Moira, he's been in there for two hours making that for you." Landon said quietly.  
"I don't care. It's one of his magical bloody concoctions." I blinked at dad. He didn't seem too surprised.  
"Would you like a ride home Kyrie? I can drop you off on my way." Dad said, his voice neutral.  
"Oh, no thanks Mr. N. I'm going to hang around here for a while."  
"Moira do you want to go home, or stay here?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Dinner plans with Jena." He said, pulling his keys from his pocket and sliding his jacket on. "I'll be back at 9. Call if you go home before then."  
"Of course, don't stay with your bloody daughter. She's only got a black and blue face. You always pick..." The door closed. "Her." I finished whispering. Landon sat on the edge on the couch, and rubbed my arm soothingly. Both he and Kyrie knew how much I hated Jena.  
"We choose you, Mo." Kyrie muttered quietly.  
"I love you two for it, but it's not the same. He's my dad." I mumbled, staring at the door. How could he do that to me?  
"Sweetie, maybe you should drink that thing." Kyrie nodded towards the cup that dad had left. Landon nabbed it off the table, and held it out for me.  
I shook my head slightly. "I don't want to. I'll deal with the bruises. No more magick in my body. None."  
"He used things from my kitchen, Moira. There's nothing magical in my cupboards." I gave in to his cheeky little smile, and blue eyes.  
"I hate your eyes." I mumbled, taking the glass from his hands, and carefully downing the gooey liquid. "That's disgusting."  
"I wont even tell you what he put in it," Kyrie smirked. I poked at my face a bit, finding the worst spots.  
"How bad does it look?" I glanced between my two best friends.  
"Oh, you look like a blueberry." Kyrie jumped over the couch, and sat on the other end, facing me.  
"Way to sugarcoat it." I rolled my eyes. Kyrie had always been blunt, since the day I met her in seventh grade.  
"Sugarcoating is just another way of saying lie. Besides, since when have I ever sugarcoated anything for anyone."  
By the time seven o'clock rolled around, Kyrie decided she better get home. Landon ran across the street and picked his brothers up from their neighbors house, then we all settled down and watched a movie. Jory's pick of course, because he was the youngest. Well, that's what he claimed. So for the next hour and a half, the six of us watched an exceptionally dull kids movie. Logan, who was eighteen, a year older than Landon, almost screamed in joy when it finally ended. He looked a lot like Landon. Both had testy blue eyes, that would make a person scared to look at them. They had the same shaped head and nose, with a river of light freckles running along under their eyes. The only real difference is their age and hair. Landon's is...well it's not quite blonde, but not quite brown; a lot like mine. Logan's is almost a creamy chocolate color. Logan was also a lot more..built than my skinny little Landon.  
"Landon, help me take them to bed." Logan said finally, looking at his three brothers. Jory, Ian and Gaven were spread out across the living room floor, snoring quietly. Logan easily lifted Ian and Gaven off the floor, and flung them each over a shoulder. Neither of them were really sleeping, I learned, when they started laughing. Soon enough, it was just Landon and I, watching a movie. It was ten o'clock when it finished, and there was still no sign of dad.  
"Do you want me to drive you home? I mean, if you want to stay, I wont mind, but I can drive you home if you want to go." Landon said to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and almost started to cry.  
"I'll stay. He'll come." I told myself more than Landon.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	6. Overnight Stay

A/N: The sixth chapter. First, I would like to thank the following for reading and reviewing!!! Saz-646, Rhiannan Star, Ravenah, Rose, SodaPop33, Armadrieclya, Mystic, and JadeMoon!! You guys are keeping me going. Enjoy!!!  
  
"So what's going on with you, pastry? Why'd you black out at the game?" The time was nearing eleven now, and I could tell Landon was trying desperately to keep my mind off the clock.  
"Something from my mom's blood. I keep having these flashes of her past."  
"Keep?"  
"Second time today. No big deal."I pulled the blanket we were under up higher. I felt him tense up. "I told you, it's no big deal. Just a little blood rush, and then I black out. Just leave it."  
"What have you seen?"  
"Well, this one was her getting hit in the face by a volleyball. I don't know what it means. The one earlier was..." I took a deep breathe. "When she died." I felt his arm tighten comfortably around my shoulders.  
"Another movie then?" We ended up pay per viewing another movie, and watching that. Well, I did, Landon fell asleep. I de-tangled myself from him, and grabbed the phone. I quickly dialed home, and waited. When he didn't answer, I dialed his cell. Still nothing. I nearly slammed the phone down, but made myself calm down. I tightened the blanket around me, and sat back down in the living room beside Landon. I heard keys in the lock, and turned to look at the door.  
"Moira, what are you doing here?"Landon's dad looked at me, baffled. He quickly moved out of the door way, so his wife could come in. I bit my lip, unsuccessfully trying to hold my tears back. Beside me, Landon stirred, and woke up. He looked at me tiredly, then followed my gaze.  
"Hey." He said lazily.  
"Moira dear, what happened to your face?" Mrs. Duran walked quickly over to me, and examined it from under the tears. "Landon. Can we talk to you?" She looked past me, to her son. The three of them went into the kitchen, leaving me on the couch.. I knew his parents where asking what had happened to me, and why I was bawling my eyes out. I don't think they cared to much that I was here at 1:00 in the morning. We were both fully clothed, and all four of his brothers were upstairs. I had met his parents on many occasions, and I felt they trusted the two of us. Besides, I knew I wasn't ready for that yet. When they came out of the kitchen, Mr and Mrs Duran said goodnight and went upstairs, while Landon resumed his previous position, pulling me into him.  
"Good night, Moira."  
"Night." I whispered back to him.  
Logan drove me home in the morning before he went to work. We left Landon sleeping on the couch. When I got home, dad still wasn't there. I quickly jumped in the shower, washed my hair, and carefully washed my still bruised face. I had to give it to dad, that little drink thing he made me, had actually worked. The bruising was faint, but I could still feel it. The only one that really stood out though, was the one around my eye.  
I walked downstairs, and heard the door shut. Finally. I stood on the last stair, and watched dad hang his jacket up, and set his keys on the table. He looked up at me, knowing I was there with his little witch senses.  
"Good morning Moira." He said.  
"Good morning...that's all you have to say is good bloody morning? How about..I'm sorry Moira, please let this car show how sorry I am." I yelled.  
"What are you on about?"  
"I'm on about you leaving me at Landon's all bloody night. I'll come back for you at 9, is that not what you said? Jesus dad." I stared at him, and watched his face run through.  
"Moira, I'm...Jena and I just." He stuttered, very un-Hunter Niall like.  
"I don't care! You forgot about me for some slut dad! You forgot about your only daughter. For what? To shag your bloody girlfriend. What would mom think?" That was a stab in the heart for him, and I couldn't care less.  
"Moira, I.."  
"Don't even talk to me dad." I growled, turning to go back up the stairs. The buzzing came back again. "Oh no." I grabbed the railing and held on for dear life. Surprisingly, I didn't get knocked out, but I had seen something. It was very brief, and didn't take but a second to see.  
"Moira, are you okay?" I noticed his hand resting on my arm. I pulled away quickly, and snarled at him.  
"What'd you think."  
Monday rolled around rather quickly, which meant back to school. I had spent Saturday at my most recent job, the cinema downtown, and Sunday with Kyrie and Landon. I tried to spend as much time away from home as possible. I still hadn't forgiven dad for what he had done.  
"Do you want a ride to school?" Dad asked. He was dressed normally, as he didn't have a work uniform. He worked downtown in a wiccan shop, that he owned.  
"Landon's coming to get me."  
"You've been spending a lot of time with him." Dad noted.  
"Yea well, look in a mirror dad. I'm not the only one who's been spending a lot of time with someone. At least I don't forget about people." I snapped, and grabbed my messenger bag, before going to sit on the front steps. It didn't take long for Landon's car to pull up, and it took less time for me to bolt down to it.  
  
Please Review! 


	7. Visitor

A/N: Ok, after this, chapters get longer! promise. So, I'd reallly appreciate any constructive critisim on my work. Any help at all would be great! Enjoy!  
  
"Morning." Landon smiled at me. I buckled my seat belt in, and said it back.  
"You look very nice today, Moira." Ian said from the backseat. I glanced back at him and smiled. "Very nice." He repeated.  
"Nu-uh Ian. She looks beautiful." Gaven corrected him. I gave up, and laughed. "Very beautiful."  
I looked at Landon, who was smiling as he drove towards the kids school. "If you put them up to this..."  
"Then what would you do?" He glanced, my way, then back to the road.  
"Something." I said quietly. "I just haven't figured out if it would be good or bad."  
"Well, now I can't figure out whether to tell you the truth or not."  
"Girls have cooties." Jory said from his toddler car seat. "Yucky, gross."  
"Moira doesn't." Ian and Gaven said at the same time. I shot an amused glance to Landon again.  
"Didn't tell them to do a thing. It's their own free will their talking on." He pulled up to Cameron Elementary and parked. We climbed out, and unbuckled the three boys. Ian and Gaven each took one of my hands, while Jory walked beside Landon.  
"Are you going to marry Landon, Moira?" Ian asked me. I bit my lip. Sure, I loved him, and couldn't imagine or remember life without him, but I was only sixteen. "Cause I think you should marry me instead."  
"No. Me." Gaven argued.  
"Me!"  
"I'll tell ya what guys. Whoever can hit my hand at this high..." I let go of both their hands, and held my left arm up over my head, "can have me." Ian and Gaven immediately stopped, and jumped as high as they could, neither actually hitting my hand. Landon reached over and gave my hand a light tap, before taking it in his. "Sorry guys. He won fair and square."  
Landon quickly ran Jory into his kindergarten class, while I waited on the stairs, with Ian and Gaven eyeing me. A bunch of their friends gathered around too. I started to get shifty, when finally Landon came out. Ian and Gaven pulled me down, and each gave me a kiss, which they immediately turned around and bragged about.  
"Little people creep me out." I told Landon after getting back into his car. He chuckled and took my hand in his.  
"Why's that?"  
"Didn't you see them all. All of em, staring at me. Like I was a piece of untouched candy. It was very creepy."  
"Why? You are a bit of untouched candy. Very cute candy at that."  
"Why are you all calling me cute today. I'm a mess. Puffy eyes, messy hair. I'm pretty sure I picked these clothes off the floor this morning, and look, still gotta black eye."  
"And your socks don't match." Landon said, glancing down at my feet. I looked. Before I could say a thing he added, "Your eyes aren't puffy, your hair ain't messy, your clothes look fine, and your beautiful. Now don't argue with me." I sat content and flattered until we got to school.  
For some reason, once classes started, all I could think about was my fight with dad. We'd never really been mad at each other for more than a day, and it was working on three now.  
"Miss Niall!" Something had to be wrong with him. Why else would he have chosen her before me. "Miss Niall!" Maybe she had gotten him drunk? No, dad's never been drunk before. "Moira!" Maybe she spelled him, or drugged him. He'd never been like this before Jena came into the picture. That had to be it. THWACK!  
"Holy crap." I yelled. My eyes ran up the yard stick that had just nailed my desk, to find a very peeved looking science teacher. "Sorry." He was about to retort when the bell rang, and I closed my binder and slid past him. I walked quickly to my locker, and threw my binder in. Thankfully I had a free class next. I closed my locker, put my elbow up and leaned on it.  
"Moira, what's wrong?" I jumped, and spun to see Ross, a boy that attended dad's circle regularly. "Are you alright?"  
"Yea fine." I lied. I had the worst headache, and it was building. Ross shrugged and walked away.  
"You're a terrible liar." I turned my eyes to Landon, who was leaning on one of those orange things. The school was still rather wet and had them standing in front of the damp bits.  
"Yea well," I shook my head, trying to clear away the pain. "I." I slid my back down the locker, and sat. Landon rushed over.  
"Are you alright?" He was hunched over in front of me now, trying to get me to look at him.  
"I just have a headache. Its nothing, don't worry about it." I rubbed my temples slightly, hoping the pain would subside.  
"Do you want to go outside? It's not raining for the first time in forever."  
"Uh..yea sure." Landon helped me up, and we walked slowly out the front doors. We walked around the school yard, then subconsciously, we made our way to our usual lunch table. By the time we got there, the school bell had already shrieked, and everyone was at the table.  
"What's wrong Moira? You don't look to good." Sawyer, Kyrie's now and again, boyfriend said.  
"Gee...thanks." I muttered, sitting on the second old picnic table. Landon sat beside me, and pulled me back to lean on him. "Hey, did we win the soccer game? I never did ask." I smiled weakly.  
"That we did. We're playing all weekend." Kyrie said, laying back to enjoy the sun. Her head was propped up by Sawyer's leg, which probably meant they were on again.  
"That's going to be killer." TJ groaned. He was part of our soccer team as well. I twirled a piece of my hair that had fallen over my shoulder, and listened to the sudden conversation of the coming soccer game. I closed my eyes, and leaned back into Landon.  
I was quite comfortable, and nearing sleep, when the outdoor intercalm buzzed.  
"Moira Niall, please report to the office, Moira Niall." I groaned, and headed for the office.  
  
Please Review! 


	8. Uncle

A/N: I snuck away from my homework to do this!!lol. Here's chapter eight. Enjoy!  
  
"You called me down?" I said to the secretary. "Moira Niall." I told her. She looked at me, then nodded.  
"Someone is here to see you." She pointed to a few chairs off to the side of the office, one in which was occupied. An older man, with longer brown hair was sitting there, looking either nervous or impatient, I couldn't tell which.  
"But I don't know him." I said quickly.  
"Don't worry. I'm right here, girl. I'm not going to let you get hurt." She was a younger secretary, and definitely a cheeky one. I weakly smiled, and went into the room.  
"Uh. Hi?" I said slowly. The man looked up at me and stood.  
"You look like your mother." He said smiling.  
I gave him a long look. "How did you know my mother?"  
"Well, lass. I'm her brother."  
I narrowed my eyes at the man. "My mom didn't have a brother. My aunt is her only sibling."  
He smiled slightly. "I didn't think you would believe me. Try a tath meanma."  
"Tath ta whata?" I stuttered. "You must be wiccan." I concluded. Dad was always saying odd words like that. I sighed. Dad.  
"Of course I am. Are you not?" He asked me, clearly shocked.  
"No. I'm not." I paused. "Technically, I guess by blood I am, but no." The man sat down again, his lips twisted between a grin and a frown.  
"The great Morgan Rowlands, daughter isn't a wiccan."  
"Who are you?" I asked him. He looked up at me.  
"Guess I skipped that part. Killian MacEwan." He stuck his hand out, to shake. I ignored it completely. I heard him utter, "teens" under his breath.  
"My mom didn't have a brother." I repeated.  
"She has two actually. Half-brothers at least, and a half-sister with that."  
"Say I believe you. Why now, after sixteen years, do you come to see me. Mom's been dead for a while." I choked out the last bit.  
"Because lass, I don't think she's truly dead." That was that. I stared at him for a minute or two, unmoving, then turned and took off. I slammed out the school door, and pounded on the pavement until I reached The Sabbat, dad's store. By the time I got there, I was out of breath, with tears stinging my cheeks. I clamored through the front door, the bell overhead jingling merrily. Dad, who was sitting behind the counter, looked up, and smiled. The look on my face wiped his smile away immediately.  
"Does mom have a brother?" I demanded, walking up to him. He frowned.  
"What? What brings this on?"  
"Does mom have a brother!?" I yelled. A few customers looked towards us. I watched dad expectantly. The bell jingled again, and Killian walked through.  
"Niall."  
"Killian." Dad said equally shocked as Killian had been only moments ago. "What are you doing here?"  
I looked between these men. The man I didn't know, and the man that I felt I no longer knew. "So it's true then." I said quietly. Rage built in my eyes. "You knew all along that she had a brother, and you didn't tell me? Do you find it easier to keep secrets from me, rather than tell me the truth, dad?" I turned to my uncle now. "And you? Just waltz into my life sixteen years later and drop bombs on me."  
"Moira, can we take this..." Dad nodded towards the back.  
"No. We can't. I just find out I have an uncle. Two actually, and this one tells me mom's still alive. Yea dad, that's something I really want to wait to rant about."  
"What did you say?" Dad said quietly. He was staring at Killian.  
"I sensed her the other day. I swear I did."  
It had taken too long to bury this to have it come back and bite me in the ass. "You can't sense someone that's been dead for fourteen years!" Dad said, when I was little, I'd sit by the door and wait. He'd pick me up, and pull me away, but I'd always go back. I guess part of me still thought she'd come waltzing through the door, and pick me up.  
I had yelled a good ten more minutes at dad and Killian, before leaving in a huffing mess, and running home. There was no way I would be going back to school today. I ran up stairs to my room, and pulled out my laptop. I waited rather impatiently for it to boot up. Once it was running, I put in a search for Morgan Niall. I checked all twenty-six sites, but all had her death date on them. Morgan Rowlands came up the same. Damn that man for getting my hopes up. Who was I kidding? I knew she was dead. I set my laptop aside, and flopped onto my back. She's dead, she's dead, she's dead...could she be alive? No. She's dead, she's dead. I watched her die...so to speak.  
After letting my stomach grumbled for twenty minutes, I made my way downstairs. When I hit the last step, I seen dad and Killian sitting on opposite couches. "When did you two get here?" I asked bitterly. I didn't even hear them come in.  
"I knocked on your door when we came home." Dad said. "You didn't answer, so I let you be."  
"Oh." I replied quietly.  
"Listen, Moira, I'm really sorry about how I approached this." Killian started. "I was thinking I could treat you to dinner? Talk? Catch up?"  
"Umm..." I stalled, looking at dad briefly. He nodded at me and smiled. I may be completely mad at him, but I needed to know I wasn't going off with some whacko. "Sure. Are you coming, dad?" He was my uncle, but I didn't want to be alone with him.  
"No." He answered. I formed a small oh with my mouth. "I thought I might go buy some food. Our pantry is rather bare."  
A wash of the face, and a change of clothes later, Killian and I were facing each other in a cheery restaurant.  
"Do you have any kids?" I asked him.  
"Three actually." I knew I was about to see pictures. Sure enough, out came the wallet, and three pictures. "This is Evan." He handed me a picture of a boy, young man, with fairly dark brown hair. "Turned out to be a little hell-raiser like I was, when I was seventeen." He handed me the other two pictures. "The girl is Karis, and the other boy is Chase." They were both red headed, and looked like doubles.  
Killian had just set the money down to pay, when I felt the buzz again.  
"Killian, we need to go!" I said in a deadly whisper. I bolted from the restaurant with him on my tail, and had just come out the door when it hit.  
"Hey, are you alright?" The first thing I seen when I opened my eyes, was the bright street light. The next was Killian.  
"No. I want to go home." I said quietly. Killian stood, pulling me with him. We got to his rental car, and took off for home.  
"What did you see?"  
"What?" I was shocked he even knew what was happening.  
"I know what Morgan is."  
"You knew what she was." I corrected. Strangely, that reminded me of what I had just seen. I hated to do this to myself, but was it possible that she was still alive?  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Accident

A/N: Okay so...my harddrive crashed..no virus like I said. Sooo, that means all my chapters until..I believe I had until 13 done..have been erased. So from scratch..I'm trying my darndest to remember what I was writing. It may take awhile for another post...homework..work and other junk. But I'll keep em coming if you wish. Enjoy!  
  
Killian and I spent everyday after school together catching up on each others lives. He had brought Evan, Chase and Karis with him so I could get acquainted with my cousins. They would be starting school with me on Monday.  
Killian had told me stories of when he and mom had got together when she was still alive. One time she had gotten really hammered when they first met. Other times when she was traveling around, while dad was as well. Apparently, I had once already met my three cousins. I used to play with them...sort of.  
This particular Friday night, he, dad and I were sitting at the table, chowing on supper, swapping more stories. Killian was in the middle of a rather interesting story about mom when the phone rang.  
"Moira." Dad said, coming back in the room with the cordless. "It's Landon's brother?" He said, somewhat confused.  
"Which one?" I snorted taking the phone from him. Suddenly, I wasn't so cheery. Every word that came from Logan's end made my face fall.  
"Moira. Landon's been in a car accident. They don't know if he's going to pull through." I damn near dropped the phone. When I hadn't said anything for a minute, dad took the phone from me.  
We pulled into the hospital parking lot twenty minutes later. I was numb. I was set on autopilot, making my legs move so I could walk. I'd known Landon since dad and I had moved to Wakenuk when I was eight. It wasn't until I was twelve when we got together. Since then, we had yet to break up. Of course, we'd had our fair share of fights, but nothing ever too serious.  
"Come on Moira," Killian said quietly. He and dad were guiding me somewhere.  
"Stay strong, baby M." Dad whispered, using my old name. Yes. Strong. That's what I needed to be. Strong for the Durans. They didn't need me bawling my eyes out. They needed a post to lean on. Wait...I needed post to lean on.  
We arrived at a waiting room. Logan was staring out a rain streaked window, while his three brothers each slept on a chair. Mr and Mrs Duran weren't in the room. I had to bite my lip.  
"Logan?" I near whispered. Logan turned to me, his face white and unemotional. I stepped towards him cautiously. When he held an arm out, I rushed to him. "What happened?" I muffled into his shirt.  
"Drunk semi-driver. That stupid bastard plowed right through a stop light and hit him. He walked away without a scratch, Moira. He's the one that should be dying, not Landon."  
"I know." I said absently. Landon had never got a ticket in his entire driving career. He never forgot to wear his seatbelt. He never sped, he never endangered anyone. He always stopped at stop signs, stop lights, yellow lights. He always stopped for kids if they wanted to cross. He was the model driver, and now he lay here, in this hospital, dying. I choked back a sob.  
I held onto Logan, wishing it was Landon, and we weren't in a hospital. Dad and Killian had moved into the room, and sat down patiently. It wasn't until ten that Killian left, and I forced dad with him. After I hugged and kissed each of them, I went down to the payphone to call Kyrie.  
"What?" She said sleepily into the phone.  
"Ky, it's Moira."  
See seemed to wake up fast. "What's wrong?"  
"Semi..drunk..accident...dying." I said numbly, saying every word that came to mind.  
"What? Moira, take a nice deep breathe and speak some English. Where you in an accident? Who's drunk?"  
"Landon was. A semi..crash. Boom. He's unconscious, and so much blood." I gulped.  
"I'll get dressed and come over there."  
"No..." I said, finally gaining some sanity. "You can't do anything."  
"I can be there for you," she argued.  
I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me. "I know you could, but don't. Come after the games tomorrow. Tell me you guys won. You can be there for me tomorrow."  
"Are you sure? My brother would just love to drive me over." I knew she was smiling sarcastically.  
"Good night Kyrie."  
"Night Mo. Try and get some sleep. We all know how you look when you wake up from a short time of sleep. Landon would not like that to be his first vision when he wakes back up, trust me." I hung up with a faint smile. Kyrie could make me smile if the world was ending.  
Saturday morning I woke up with a crick in my neck and back, with Jory sleeping in my lap. Logan was on the other side of the room curled up on a couch with Ian and Gaven. He was wide awake, but Ian and Gaven were fast asleep.  
I cleared my eyes and throat. "You should sleep Logan." I said hoarsely.  
"He's not getting any better. Mom was just in here. He lost so much blood." Logan told me quietly. I looked down at Jory. He looked so innocent. He probably had no clue what was going on. I wished I was him. I wished I was clueless.  
"I need to get out of here," I whispered. The white walls were hard on my eyes. All the white was nauseating. White...  
  
"Hey Mummy." It was dad's voice. In his arms was a bundle of purple blankets and...me. He had just walked into a white room, with a very pale looking mom in a white sheeted bed.  
Mom rolled over and smiled deeply. "Hey Dad. How's baby M?"  
"Baby M needs a name." Dad grinned down at me, as I curled my fist around his finger. "She's got quite a grip."  
"About her name. Do you remember those dreams I used to have. I was thinking Moira." Mom said tiredly.  
"Moira? Moira Niall. I like it." Dad wiggled his finger in my baby fist.  
"Moira Fiona Grace." Mom said. Dad looked away from my face and to mom. A tear formed in his green, green eyes.  
"I love you." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Moira?" Logan looked at me concerned like. I shook my head clear, and bit my inner lip. I won't cry. I'm not allowed to cry. Instead, I stood, put Jory back down, and mumbled an excuse about fresh air. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. Did I hit you?" I looked up at the girl that nearly ran me over. Her hair looked rather long, but I couldn't tell for sure. It was plaited into two braids on either side of her head, which hung down in front.  
"No."  
"Really sorry. I swear the cart's insane. I've crashed into three walls already." She swung her hand slightly, and knocked a water bottle over. "Ok so maybe I'm crazy."  
"Nice to meet you crazy." I joked.  
"Oh. Right. MJ." She rolled her eyes and smiled. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, gotta go! Nice to meet you..."  
"Moira." I filled in.  
"Right. Bye. Sorry again." She called, as she ran down the hall. I shook my head as she crashed into another wall.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	10. Plan of Action

A/N: SORRY...it's been a while. Major busy studing over on this end of my planet. But yes, I am slowing updating whenever I get the chance. Don't give up on me yet my readers! Oh, if someone out there could be kind, I would love it if someone could...edit my chapters before I let them out. Email me if your interested. Thanks. Enjoy!

I walked out the swinging doors of the hospital. The rain was drizzling lightly down, but I paid no attention. The grounds to this place looked like a prison ground. I guess they did have different sorts of people here.  
I found a bench and sat down, shoving my hands in my pockets. God was it cold. The soccer games where probably cancelled because of the rain. What was with this rain lately? Who was I kidding? Rain and weather wasn't about to take my mind off my boyfriend, who was lying in that damn white building. Dying. Fighting for his life. In the hands of another.  
  
_"You're willing to sacrifice your life, your power, for this pitiful family of yours?" Ciaran growled. Mom clenched her jaw.  
"No Ciaran, it's pitiful when you'd rather sacrifice your own family before you'd let yourself die. Let see, this will be two of your family members now? What a wonderful life you live." Ciaran curled his fingers into a fist, and made mom double over in pain. She straightened herself out, clearly not wanting to show him that he was winning.  
"That wonderful ex-seeker of yours and now your daughter. Call me presumptuous, but I don't think she'll amount to much." Mom's eyes flashed. "How old is she now? One? Two? Can the little runt even walk yet?"  
"Shut up." Mom warned.  
"Little brat won't have any power, I bet."Mom's eyes continued to narrow. Ciaran continued to ramble on.  
"SHUT UP!" Mom burst. Ciaran clamped his fingers more tightly. Mom didn't flinch. They were fighting now, a fair fight as far as that goes. Not a physical one, but a power one. A blue light erupted.  
_  
"Moira!" I felt a cold hand hit my cheek. Not so hard it hurt, but not so light I couldn't feel it. "Are you alright?" I blinked a few times, sending tears down my cheeks.  
"Oh god." I wept. "Sky." I threw my arms around my cousins neck. Second cousin actually. I hadn't seen her in nearly four years now.  
"Come on, Moira, let's get out of this rain." Sky helped me up, and back to the hospital. We sat near the doors, in two fluffy chairs.  
"What are you doing here?" I sniffed. I felt a cold coming on.  
"Came to see my favorite girl. Hunter told me what's going on." She glanced around the hospital wing.  
"I hate being here." I mumbled.  
"It's not fun." Sky agreed.  
"When did you get here?" I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, desperately trying to stop the flood gates.  
"A few hours ago. Uncle Daniel was flying over, so I thought I'd join him."  
"Grandpa's here?" I hadn't seen him in a while either. Grandpa may be strict, but when it came to me, he was a pillow.  
"He's at your house." I smiled lightly. "Do you want me to take you home?" Sky asked. I really didn't want to stay, but I really didn't want to leave.  
"Can you bring me back later?"  
"Sure."  
"I'm just going to go tell Logan. I'll be back in a few minutes." I told her, slowly getting up. She sat back, and looked the part.  
"Oh god. Not again." I heard MJ's voice. "Moira! Hi. Sorry. Again." She had nearly plowed me over again.  
"Smaller cart?" I noted.  
"Yea. They didn't trust me with the big one." She smiled sheepishly.  
"Why do I not doubt that one. Sorry, I gotta run." I walked quickly to the room Logan and the boys were in. Ian and Gaven were still on the couch asleep, but Logan was holding Jory now. "Logan, I'm going to go home for a bit. Call me if anything changes." Logan nodded.  
"Ok." He said simply.  
Sky lead me to dads car. She muttered something about money, and drove us home. When we rounded the corner, I realized it was Saturday. Dads entire coven was at our house. Oh god. Jena was at our house.  
"Why didn't you join the festivities?" I sarcastically asked Sky. We were sitting in the kitchen, while dads coven was finishing up.  
"Moira." Sky warned.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry." I paused and listened to the chanting. "How long do you think they'll be?"  
"Oh, knowing your father, another good twenty minutes."  
"I'm going to go have a shower." I said, dumping my water down the drain. I walked slowly upstairs, passing Dagda on my way. "Hey Boy," I said, rubbing his soft head. He purred, and rubbed against my leg.  
I got out of the shower, got dressed and dried my hair the best I could before braiding it. I was walking down the stairs when I heard Sky yell. I ran down the last few stairs.  
"Bloody hell, Hunter. What is he doing here?"  
"I live here." I heard Killian reply calmly.  
"What the bloody hell. Someone explain why this rat is here." Sky screeched. No one spoke. "Who the bloody hell are you?" I heard. "Why the hell are you clinging to my cousin?" I snorted. Jena.  
"Okay. Enough." Dad interrupted. "Killian is _her_ brother, Sky, please be civil. This is my girlfriend, Jena."  
"Can't even say her name anymore, Dad?" I said quietly. Everyone snapped to look at me, as if none of them knew I was there. Of course they all did, they were witches after all. "You were married to her, so surely you haven't forgotten her name." I paused and looked at Jena. "Or is someone clouding your better judgement?"  
"Moira!" Dad growled at me. "Don't start that."  
"Why? Before her, you were my best friend, dad. I don't even know you anymore. You're never home, your never around when I need to talk to you." He opened his mouth to reply. Most likely to send me to my room. "And when I do bloody well want to talk, you do that! Why can't it just be like it used to be, dad? Me and you. No her." I glared at Jena.  
"Go to your room." Dad said through clenched teeth. My eyes hadn't left Jena. There was something funky going on here, and I was definitely going to find out what. I let my eyes linger to dad. He was mad. I looked to Killian and Sky next. They looked like deer caught in the head lights. I felt bad for them.  
I could have kissed Evan for walking in, that very moment. He looked around, raised an eyebrow at me, and we walked out of the house. He opened his car door for me and I slid in.  
"He's under some sort of spell." I said to the air. Evan just happened to be filling that air space.  
"I noticed. What's the plan of action great cousin of mine?"  
"First, I want my boyfriend back to health, then its time to get revenge on that bloody bitch from hell!" I smiled evils.  
Evan started his car. "I think I'm scared." He smiled at me. 


	11. The Witch Behind the Mask

A/N: OK, chapter 11. I read it over, but obviously, I'm not the best editor in the world. So if there's mistakes, I'm sorry. I got finals coming up in...well soon. Which means, I may be slow updating. I finally got the point of this story back in my brain. Hopefully it's still good. Enjoy!

* * *

When Monday morning rolled around, I felt like I'd been thrown in the ditch. Evan had driven me back to the hospital, and I actually got to see Landon. He was so very pale, and still that it scared me to tears. I sat in a nearby chair, and fell asleep, only to be woken up by Landon's heart monitor falling. By the time I was fully awake, he was flat lining, and I was being pushed out of the room.  
On Sunday, Jena was at my house all day. Apparently, she had stayed the night. Sky wasn't pleased. She had stayed in my bed, while I slept at the hospital again. I couldn't stand being in that house, so Sky and I went to the movies. A few times. Anne, the owner (my former, yes former boss,) let us in for free the last three times. I bawled through everyone we seen.  
I walked downstairs set and ready to end this day. School was going to be hell. The crash was put in the paper, with names, so I just knew what was coming today. Pity looks, sympathy looks, hundreds of sorry's. In other words, me being reminded of Landon in the hospital.  
"Good morning, Moira." Jena forced herself to say. She, dad and Sky were sitting at the kitchen table. Sky looked up from the paper, and waiting for me to reply. Dad watched me as well. I simply walked to the pantry, and pulled out a pop tart.  
"Moira, Jena said good morning to you." Dad said, his voice semi- strained.  
"Yea, I heard her." I yawned, not caring. I knew Sky was trying not to laugh. I also knew dad was just seconds from blowing a gasket.  
"You generally say it back to people when they say it to you." He growled. I heard Evan honk his horn outside.  
"Yea well, she isn't considered a person to me. Bye Sky." I said, and bounced out the door.  
Evan, Chase and Karis were starting school with me today. Chase said he'd ward off any pity looks, and kick everyone's ass for me.  
From the few days I'd gotten to know my cousins, they had given distinct personality traits off. Evan was happy-go-lucky. He just flowed with the crowd. Chase was my guardian, and the biggest comedian on the planet. Karis was the sister I never got. Shy, quiet, and the best listener in the world.  
"You guys ready for Wakenuk High?" I asked.  
"Bring it on." Chase laughed.  
When we arrived at school, I took my cousins to the office to get the paperwork all sorted out. After they had received their time tables, I showed them where their classes would be for the day. Chase had English with me first period, so walked towards Mr. Tain's room.  
"M!" I heard Kyrie screech. Chase and I stopped and turned. I watched as my best friend, and cousin checked each other out. Kyrie stuck out her hand for Chase to shake. "Kyrie Campbell." She said flirtatiously. Chase raised his eyebrows, and her hand to his mouth.  
"Oh you guys. Ew. Stop. Kyrie, you ain't single." I said finally, after what seemed like hours of googly eyes.  
"Shut up M, yes I am." Kyrie said, not prying her eyes from Chase. "What did you say your name was?"  
"Chase MacEwan, my cousin." I said. "Ky, is there a reason you shouted at me, or can I keep walking?" Kyrie looked away long enough to look me over. She pulled her hand away from Chase's and hugged me.  
"How are you holding up?" She pulled back and looked at me. I shrugged.  
"I mouthed Dad and Bitch off this morning. That's about as good as it gets." Kyrie smiled brightly.  
"Then the day isn't a total loss." She threw an arm over my shoulder, then Chase's and the three of us waltzed into the classroom.  
Between each class, as I walked down the hall, I was given the pity looks, and the multiple sorry's. Of course, my good old bodyguard was to busy flirting with Kyrie to notice.  
I was sitting in science class again, trying my hardest to pay attention, but it wasn't worth it. My mind kept wandering back to Landon, and my situation at home.  
_An elderly lady sat cross-legged in a circle, a picture of dad and myself in front of her. In the picture, I'm hanging off dad's back.  
"Retched little girl." She muttered, staring at the picture. "You just had to be the most powerful little GOOD girl, didn't you. Couldn't be evil, and follow in Ciaran's footsteps could you? Well you just wait my dear, once I have..."  
_ "Pay attention, Miss Niall." My science teacher snapped. Damn him! What was she about to say?! Once she has what? Who was this woman?  
_"...your daddy wrapped around my finger, I'll get to you next." She stood up, and drew a circle around herself. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, but what was happening to her. It was as if she was aging backwards. She gradually got younger as more time went by.  
Finally, she stopped, and turned so I could see her face. Jena._  
"Lying bitch!" I said loudly. Then, I remembered where I was. In science class, with everyone staring at me.  
"Miss Niall! Kindly remove yourself from my classroom." He yelled. I gathered up my books, and started to leave when Evan decided he wanted to join me.  
"Leave her alone, you bald bugger." He said proudly. I shot him a glare and pursed my lips. He didn't need to be kicked out on his first day.  
  
"Feel free to join Miss Niall, boy."  
When we were safely outside the classroom Evan stared at me. "What gives?" He finally said. I thought about my flash for a second.  
"She's an old bloody woman! Trying to get to me through him. What the bloody hell is she trying to do?" I ranted, starting to pace.  
"Moira." He grabbed my shoulders. "Who are you talking about?"  
"Jena!" I shouted. "She's old. She's doing some sort of magic, and she's young now. She's trying to get me to turn evil. Why am I so important to her, that she has to use dad to get me?" I paused. "You." I pointed to Evan unnecessarily. "You're a witch!"  
"And your point?"  
"You'd know why she'd want me evil. She said Ciaran. Who is he?"  
"Grandad?"  
"Sure." I looked pleadingly up at my cousin. "What good would I do to them?"  
He walked back a forth a bit, then looked at me. "You're the daughter of Morgan Niall, Moira. Why would someone not want you on their side?"  
I stared at Evan, not understanding. "I know who my mother is, Evan. What does she have to do with someone wanting me?"  
"Do you know who your grandparents are?" I opened my mouth to say Mary Grace and Sean Rowlands, but he stopped me.  
"Maeve Riordan, one of the most powerful witches of Belwicket, and Ciaran MacEwan, the most powerful dark witch to ever be. Combine those, you get Morgan Niall. Now combine that power, with that of a former seeker, not to mention a powerful guy himself, Hunter Niall. What do you get?"  
"Me." I said in a whisper.  
"All that power is resting in your body now, dormant. Imagine what your first blast of magic will be like if you ever let it loose. Now double it, because magic grows with time."  
I stood for a second. It was time. "If she wants war, she's got it."**Please Review!**


	12. Moira Unleashed

A/N: Man, I can't believe I forgot about Gpa Niall! I totally forgot about him coming with Sky. Well, it's here he makes his apperance. Enjoy!  
  
The bell had just rung for final period. I was so antsy. Evan, after some definite shock, agreed to help me look for the spell that Jena (if that was her real name) had dad under. Now, I could barely wait to shoot her down.  
I rounded a corner, when I was plowed into. The both of us went sprawling to the ground, papers and textbooks flying in the air.  
I groaned when I tried to sit up. I guess my back didn't like it's sudden meeting with the floor.  
"I am so sorry!"  
I smirked. "Seems to be the only words in your vocabulary." She blinked at me, then started laughing.  
"Moira! We really have to stop this." MJ smiled. "This is crazy." I shook my head lightly, and looked at the severe mass of paper on the floor. "Oh I'm going to be late!" She quickly gathered all her papers, said bye and took off running.  
After school, I was waiting for Evan, Chase and Karis to come, so I could get a ride home, when I noticed dad's car again. I tilted my head a stared at it for a minute, before walking towards it. On the way, I gathered about fifteen more pity looks, and waved to Kyrie.  
When I opened the door, I nearly fell. "Grandpa!" I slid into the car, and hugged my grandfather tightly. That's right, he was in town with Sky. I wonder why I hadn't seen him since Sky told me he was here. "Where have you been? Sky said she came, and you were at home but..."  
"Calm down, calm down." Grandpa chuckled. "I've been leaving before you woke up, and coming back when your asleep."  
"What? Why?"  
"Not intentionally, of course. Work." I hugged him again. "Where to, my dear granddaughter?" He said when I backed off him.  
"Can you take me to the hospital?"  
Grandpa turned to look at me so quickly, I thought he'd given himself whiplash. "Are you hurt?"  
"What? Oh no. Landon was in an..." I couldn't bare to say it. Grandpa grabbed my hand and squeezed it, before putting the car in drive, and listening to my instructions.  
A wave of sadness took over my body when I walked into Landon's hospital room for the first time. He was so pale, and so still. He had multiple needles sticking out of him, hooked to machines. His arms had random slashes here and there, as did his face. Must have been when the windshield smashed.  
I timidly sat down in the chair beside his bed, and took his hand gently. I was almost afraid to touch him. I just sat there and watched him for a good ten minutes. I was about to start talking when something beeped, then screeched. Before I knew it, I was being pushed out of the room.  
"Moira?"Grandpa said, looking at me. I had waked numbly to the waiting room. "What's the matter?"  
"He flat lined." I whispered. Logan's head shot up. "I was just sitting there, and then..."Grandpa pulled me into his chest.  
A good ten minutes later, the doctor came by and said he was stable again. I sighed in semi-relief and hugged Logan.  
Grandpa and I left half an hour later. We were driving silently, when Grandpa cleared his throat rather...obviously.  
"Yes?"  
"I called your father. While we were still at the hospital, of course."  
"And?"  
"Well...he has something to tell you. Show you rather." Now I was anxiously awaiting my arrival at home.  
My anxiety plummeted when I entered my house. Boxes, upon boxes were stacked up along the hallway.  
"Dad!" I yelled, dropping my bag, and running through the house with my shoes on. I found him in his room, sitting on his bed. "What the bloody hell is she doing!?"  
Dad smiled at me. Spelled! "How was school, Baby M?"  
"What the hell is she doing with all her stuff? Why is it here?!"  
"Oh Moira, stop being a drama queen. Jena and I are engaged. It was inevitable that she moved in with us." My hands balled into tight fists.  
"You're what?!" I grumbled through clenched teeth. Please just let this be a horrible, horrible dream.  
"Engaged of course! Aren't you so excited Moira?" Jena exclaimed, coming out from dads closet. I felt myself wanting to say yes, for the oddest reason.  
"Like hell you old bag. I know what you are, and don't think you can fool me for a second." I yelled instead. _No, your happy about this._ "Whatever the hell you think your doing to me, you can rethink it!" By this time, Grandpa and Sky had come running into the room. _You want to join me_. My body shuttered, causing my hand to flinch.  
What happened next, seemed like a movie. My finger flexed, then my arm rose a bit. Jena's eyes widened as she was lifted off the ground, and flung backwards. I forced my arm to drop, and tried to stand motionless. There was just to much going on in my blood for me not to move.  
Thankfully, Sky and Grandpa managed to hold me down, and get me out of the room. Obviously, one of them knew what was going on, because they pushed me out the back door, and then shut it behind me.  
By the time I was finished, our backyard looked like a tornado had swept through it. The picnic table was smashed into little pieces in the corner of our yard. The shed was over turned, with all its contents spilt out, either broken or bent. Everything from dad's garden was pulled from the ground, and shredded. The tree was cracked, and laying on the grass, with all the leaves and twigs scattered around. The garage windows were shattered, and the last step from the porch was wedged between two other boards on our fence.  
I slumped down into a massive, tired heap of Moira on porch. Grandpa and Sky came out again, so I guess I was done. I felt so tired, but managed to help my them guide me some where.  
When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. At the moment, I didn't care. The bed was fluffy, and the blankets warm. It wasn't until I noticed Chase sitting in one arm chair in the dimly lit corner, and Karis in the other, that I felt safe. Then I noticed my hands were chained up.  
"Don't try and get out of them yet. It'll just make them tighter." Karis said softly. She got up, a key in hand, and came to me.  
"Don't. Not yet, Karis." I said, feeling a vision coming on. "Do what you have to."  
_"I didn't take your daughter to be a smart ass, Hunter. She's a wise girl. Too bad you raised her on the wrong side." She stopped in front of dad, who was huddled in a corner, beaten. "To bad Ciaran couldn't get that wife of yours on our side." Dad looked up, eyes a blazing.  
"I'll kill you!." He yelled.  
"Tut, tut." She muttered something under her breathe, and dad snapped to her attention, all servant like. "That's right, Niall. Now, start that power chant, and lets get your daughter back here and evil."_  
"Get out!" I said loudly. I heard Chase and Karis scramble out the door, and slam it behind them. My once bound hands escaped the grasps of the cuffs, and the room was turned to shambles.  
  
**Please Review!!!**


	13. Awakened

A/N: SO sorry everyone...after three weeks, it still sounds like crap. Well..Enjoy  
  
"She needs bloody training!" I heard faintly.  
"What she needs is a bloody miracle. No normal powered witch could help her control that. She destroyed a bloody room."  
"Not to mention her own back yard." Sky mumbled.  
"Where are we going to find someone to help her?" I heard Evan start in.  
"The only person I know with that much power is Morgan." Killian said.  
"Morgan is dead, MacEwan. Get that through your thick skull." Grandpa interrupted.  
"Your in my house now Niall, watch your mouth." Killian spat.  
"Don't speak to your elders like that!" Grandpa thundered.  
"Enough!" I heard Chase whisper harshly, silencing both his father and my grandfather. "We're talking about Moira here, so leave your pathetic differences aside for now."  
"Is she going to be alright?" Karis asked quietly.  
"I don't know lass." Grandpa sighed. "She was young when she stopped practicing wicca. That's a lot of bottled up power."  
"She's been out for a few days now." Sky said, and I could tell it was uselessly. "When do you think she's going to wake up, Uncle?"  
"Soon I hope." The door opened to the room I was in. "Ah, Moira. You're up." Grandpa smiled lightly. "How do you feel?"  
For the first time, I looked around the room. I couldn't believe I had done this. "Bad. Killian?" I called out weakly. He, followed by his kids and Sky, walked into the room. I noticed Karis staying behind Evan. "I'm sorry about the room." I felt like crying. I had destroyed his room. He'd only known me for however long, and I murdered his room. I cried. "You guys shouldn't even be near me. I might hurt you."  
"Nonsense." Killian muttered happily. "We're here to help."  
"Help? You said I needed a bloody miracle. No one can help a freak like me." I started crying again.  
"Moira, Moira, Moira." Chase said, deliberately slow. "Look around you. Who do you see?" I eyed him for a second before speaking.  
"Grandpa."  
"Witch."  
"Sky."  
"Witch."  
"What are you getting at Chase?" I sighed.  
"You're in a room full of witches Moira. What makes you think you're the only freak?"  
"Well, the fact that I'm the one who destroyed the room, kinda puts me up higher on the level of freakiness." The room was officially bathed in silence. "Sky. You said it has been days?"  
"Yea. Been a while since we've seen those eyes."  
"What day is it?"  
"Saturday." Wow. Knocked myself out for five days. That couldn't be good. Landon! "Landon? How is he?" I asked in a rush of breath.  
"I don't know." Sky said to me. "At this point in time, we're worried about you." She ran a hand through my hair. I noticed everyone glancing around at each other. They were discussing things in their heads, that's what they had to be doing.  
"Bloody hell," Evan threw his hands in the air. "Moira, what would you say if we told you...Karis get out from behind me...that we thought it would be best to rein your powers?" He eyed everyone else in the room briefly. "Was that so bloody hard," he mumbled under his breathe.  
"Do what with my what?"  
"Rein them. Slow them down. Little things only." Chase said quickly. He winked at Killian.  
"I'd say do it." I said almost instantly.  
"It's physically, mentally and emotionally draining."Grandpa warned.  
"I don't care. Do it. It's not like I want them anyways." I shrugged. Everyone got shifty eyed again. "Just do it. Please."  
So, an hour later, I was in fact physically and mentally drained. However, my emotions were still intact, and I could help the giant grin from slipping onto my lips. I couldn't do magic anymore. I couldn't get those nasty visions. I didn't have to worry about blasting peoples houses apart anymore. Why hadn't dad mentioned being reined to me...dad. "Grandpa?"  
"Yes?"  
"We need to get dad out of our house. She's evil. She's going to kill dad."  
"She wont kill your dad, lass." Grandpa replied. "If she wants you, she'll need Giomanch alive. She won't kill him until she has you."  
"Way to make me feel better." I muttered.  
"It should, because she isn't getting you." Was grandpa's reply.  
Sunday morning, I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. After a good stretch, I crawled out of bed, and fumbled my way downstairs.  
"Good morning," I said cheerfully. Today I was going to get to see Landon.  
Chase grinned. "Run everyone, she's gonna get us. The freak is coming." Killian walked past behind him, smacking him as he went. "Da!"  
"Shut up, and eat your breakfast." Killian instructed. "How are you this morning, Moira?" He said softer.  
"I am great." I sat down beside Evan, who was partially still asleep. "No dreams, no visions, no freakiness." Killian set a plate in front of me, full of luscious pancakes. "Thanks!" I dug in quickly. I was so hungry it wasn't funny.  
When I got to the hospital, I found the most disturbing thing ever. None of the Duran's were in the waiting room and Landon's room was empty. I rushed to the receptionist and asked what happened. She said simply he's gone.  
Gone? I said to myself, as I walked down the street. Gone...what could that mean. Surely he wasn't d...no!  
I was so wrapped up in my own little mind, that I didn't realize Logan's car had been slowly drifting beside me.  
"Moira!" I finally looked up. "Where have you been?" I blinked once. Then once more. Logan was grinning, the biggest grin I'd ever seen in my life. Logan wasn't alone in the car.  
"Landon?" I said quietly. A car door opened, and closed, echoing in my ears. There, standing right before me alive and well, was Landon. He looked no different then before the accident. No scars, no bruises. I wrapped my arms around him so tight, I thought his head might pop off. "God, I was so worried and scared. When did you get out of the hospital? I don't care. Thank god!"  
"Uh lovebirds, hate to be a pain, but I'm in the middle of the street. Walking or riding? I can't wait here all day."  
"We'll walk." Landon told his brother. He said something else and talked for a minute, but I didn't hear any of it. I was to busy staring at him, my chin on his chest, looking up.  
We walked down to the park, and sat on the bench. I still had yet to let go of him, in fear that he may disappear. We talked about everything...anything really. Avoiding the topic of me, of course, because I didn't want him to worry.  
"I love you." We both said at the same time, smiling away. 


	14. When the Past catches up

** A/N: And its the wind down! Truth be told, I'm sick of this story. I really don't have time to write anymore. Between two jobs, (one full time, one part) and trying to sleep, it's hard to get into this story. I'm not abandoning it, I will finish, but sooner then planned. Enjoy!**

"Hey, do you have a watch on?" Landon asked me. We were still sitting on bench, nearly two hours later.  
I pulled my arm out of my sleeve, and checked my watch. "It's eleven. Why?"  
"I have an appointment with the lady who healed me up. Do you want to go home or..."  
"I'm coming with you!" I said, interrupting him. Landon rolled his eyes, and kissed my forehead. I squeezed his hand.  
"I figured that much." He laughed. We quickly made our way to the doctors office. Once Landon signed in with the front desk, we sat side-by- side in the rock hard orange chairs. "What's been up with you this past week?"  
I hesitated a bit. "Stuff, I guess." He poked me in the ribs. "Okay, okay. I met my cousins. But you know that. Umm, my cousin Sky came back. Grandpa is here too."  
"Where have you been for the last few days? I got out Tuesday night, and tried calling, but your dad said you weren't home. Which is what he said every other time I called too."  
He just had to get into that. "I haven't been at home since..."  
"Since?..."  
I took a deep breathe. "Since Jena moved in."  
"She didn't?" I nodded at him. "Where have you been staying?"  
"Killian's house. The old guest room."  
"Old?"  
"Yea...I kinda destroyed it..and our backyard."  
"You destroyed it? How so?"  
"Long story. Ever since my little...visions...started, Evan said my power was growing. When I went home on Monday, Dad told me he and Jena were engaged. I guess it triggered something, and I was moving junk with my mind, through my hands. Sky and Grandpa threw me out the door, and let me turn the backyard over. It happened again when I woke up at Killian's." Landon was scared. I could tell. "But all is good now. Your back, my magic powers are gone..."  
"But..."  
"But Jena is evil. She's trying to get me to join her evil side, through dad. She's got him under some sort of spell." I looked up into Landon's eyes. "I'm scared. What if she gets sick of waiting for me to turn evil, and kills dad?" Just then, Landon's name was called. He reluctantly stood, and followed the nurse.  
_"Moira my daughter." I whipped my neck around, looking for the owner of the voice. It was such a peaceful voice. My daughter? Who was this woman?  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
"I'm sure you know who I am, Moira. What other mother do you have?" Her voice was slightly airy.  
"My mother is dead." I shouted. For minutes, technically seconds, there was no sound, but my breathing. "Who are you!" I demanded again.  
"I don't know."  
"How can you not know who you are?" I yelled into the air, spinning my body around to find the voice.  
"What if I told you that your mother never died, that she still lives?"  
"My mother is dead." I said in a stern, yet strained, voice.  
"She isn't. She is alive and well."  
"Your lying!" I dropped to my knees, repeating it over and over again. "I'm dreaming. This isn't real. I'm dreaming."  
"No Moira. You are a destined Seer. This is real."  
"No. No. NO!" I sobbed. "They said this would stop. They said there would be no more visions. They lied to me."  
"They didn't lie, Moira. They just didn't know the truth. It's written in the stars, Moira. You are a Seer by blood. No matter if you were stripped of your magic, you would still be a Seer."  
"Why!?"  
"Because it's what your mother wanted." There was a pause. "If anything happened to your mother, she wanted to be sure that the legacy continued on. But it backfired."  
"Backfired?" I repeated dumbly.  
"Backfired. It turned itself...the spell...Goddess. Alright, you would only become a Seer, the Seer, if your mother and yourself were in the same time, and in the same area."  
"She's dead. There is no Morgan anymore."  
"Your not listening to me. You would only start to get your visions when your mother walked the same ground you did."  
I stood. "Don't you get it? She doesn't have feet. She is nothing! She's been dead for fourteen years, she's gone! I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming."  
"Moira. Look." I looked up, and straight ahead. It was as if someone out a tv in front of my eyes.  
_ "Max, get down here, supper is ready!" _Mom? Could it really be her? I studied her for a minute. She was bustling around a kitchen, with a green apron on. Her hair was short, just below her shoulders, with fringy bangs._ "Max I mean it!" _Max? Who was this Max, she was calling for? A husband? Boyfriend?  
"She never died, Moira. She just forgot who she was_."  
"Maxine Jaden Wylie! Get off that phone, and come eat."  
_ "She's in Wakenuk now, Moira. She's closer then you realize." Another pause as I watched feet come down a set of stairs. "So is your sister."  
"My sister? I don't have one." I said quietly.  
"Do you believe what I have said? All I have said? Do you believe your mother is alive and well?"  
"What does she do now? My mom?" Still the feet came closer.  
"She's a healer. Best in the business."_  
_"And this sister?"  
"You've met before, have you not?" The feet belonged to someone I knew? I didn't know a Maxine Jaden? It clicked in all of a second. M.J. Maxine Jaden. MJ was my sister.  
"She knows Moira, she just doesn't know Moira."_  
Everything came clear again. I felt tears coming from my eyes. She was alive. She really was alive! A sister as well. I'd always wanted a sister. But what of the last sentence. She knows, she just doesn't know?  
I heard Landon's voice, and looked up.  
"Morgan? Mom!" I cried out. Landon's doctor looked up.  
"Yes?"  
"It's Moira, mom. Moira." I said quietly.  
"Moira!" She stared, then grinned. She knew there was a Moira, her Moira, but she didn't know I was her Moira. I had found her. I found my mother.

Please Review!!!


	15. Morgan

A/N: Chapter 15 everyone.. Enjoy!

"It's really you? I'm not asleep right?" I said dazed. I stood in front of Landon and Her.  
"You are my daughter. I know it's you." We stared each other in the eye. "You have his eyes. Just like Max." It took me a second to register who Max was.  
"You mean Max is dad's daughter? I thought, maybe step sister but..."  
"You look like Hunter." Mom said. She stepped forward, wrapping her hands around my arms. "Just like him." I stepped a bit closer. Soon enough, we were bawling on each others shoulders, hugging each other tightly.  
After a few minutes, I realized poor Landon was still standing there, completely confused. I pulled away from mom, but not all the way.  
"Uhh...." Landon looked between me and mom.  
"It's my mom, Landon. She's not dead. It's her."  
"Dr. Wylie is your mom?"  
"Yes." I looked at mom again. "Wylie?"  
"It was the last name I was given when they found me." She shrugged. "We've got a lot to catch up on." She nodded and smiled at me. "Do you have time?"  
I could feel the happiness spread through my body. "All the time in the world."  
"Coffee then? Do you drink coffee?"  
"No not really. A diet coke sounds nice though." I seen her eyes light up. "Landon do you want to come with us?"  
Landon stared, then shook his head. "Seems like a mother daughter sort of thing. Call me later, or whenever you have time?"  
I left my mom's arms, and went into Landon's. After giving him a long kiss, I pulled away. He was red. "Course. And I'll try and explain everything the best I can."  
"That would be highly appreciated." He whispered to me. "Dr. Wylie," he said louder, "I'll see you next Sunday." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand.  
"I love you." With another hug, and an 'I love you too,' Landon was off. I turned back to my mom. Mom. Strange, after fourteen years of being motherless, how easy the word mom rolled out of my mouth. Especially to the mother I haven't seen in all those years. "How bout those diet cokes?"  
We were seated in a comfy booth at June's Café about twenty minutes later. We waited until the waitress came then mom ordered diet cokes for the both of us. "And keep them coming," she said, "we'll be here a while." I laughed at this.  
"Do you want me to start? Explain everything that happened to my knowledge." She asked me. I looked up from my drink, and nodded.  
"That day when Ciaran took me..." She paused, and swallowed. I could tell this was going to be hard on her.  
"I know what happened. I've seen it." I said quietly to her. "Seer blood." I reminded her. She nodded.  
"When I finished that spell, I don't know what went on. I blacked out." She shook her head slightly, frowning. "For years I didn't know what had happened; why I lived and Ciaran didn't. But I finally got it. Did you hear the spell I said at the end?" I nodded. "I said protect my daughter, but I didn't specify WHICH daughter to protect. So, the spell decided to protect the daughter I was carrying. Protecting Max obviously protected me. That's how I managed to live."  
"Why did you wait so long to find us then?"  
Mom took a drink and continued. "When I woke up, I was in England. How I got there, I still to this day don't know, but I was there. Someone found me, and I was taken to a hospital. They told me I had lost my memory and I was pregnant. No one knew my name, or where I had come from. So, once I was released from the hospital, I got a job and a place to stay."  
"But your name is Morgan, is it not?"  
"That it is. When the manager of a coffee hut I applied at asked my name, I remembered I didn't have one. So, I said the first name that came to mind. Oddly enough, it was Morgan."  
"And the last name?"  
"Is the last name of the people I lived with until Max was born. Wylie just kind of stuck. I only just remembered, as crude as it sounds, about you and Hunter. So, Max finished out her last few days at school, and we came searching for you." She stopped to take another drink. "I knew your names were Hunter and Moira, but the last name wouldn't come to me."  
"Niall." I told her. She looked at me for a while, but then I realized she wasn't actually looking at me. She was, but it was as if she wasn't there. "Mom?"  
She shook her head a few seconds later and smiled. "Sorry. You unlocked another door."  
I looked at her, with one eyebrow raised. "I unlocked another door? What exactly does that mean?"  
"Oh. Sorry. It's what Max and I say when I remember something. Well, sometimes its just not something, sometimes its things. Certain things trigger my memory different then others." She saw my look of confusion and continued. "Some words, actions, whatever, cause me to remember a single detail. Others, like you saying Niall, unlock a whole room of things in my brain that I had forgotten."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Oh no, not at all. Quite the contrary. Makes me feel good to remember things. I love when it happens. It just means I'm that much closer to remembering who I am."  
After a few moments of silence between the two of us, I spoke. "Do you remember anything about your brother? Or sister?"  
"No...But I'd like to."  
I spent the better part of our talk jolting her memory on things. When she said enough, I told her about my past fourteen years of life. All about my friends, Landon, school, anything I could think of. The only thing I had failed to mention was dad. Obviously, she noticed.  
"How is Hunter?" She asked, a smile on her face. It slowly faded when I failed to answer. "Moira?"  
"He's in trouble." I said slowly, trying to pick my words carefully. Mom's eyebrows knitted together.  
"Trouble, how? Financial? Legal?"  
"Magickal." I sighed. "There's a woman." Mom frowned. "No, not like that. Well actually, yea like that. Her name is Jena, I think. She's got my dad under some sort of spell. He's like her servant. She wants...my powers, which I guess now she can't have because even I don't have them anymore, and she's going through dad to get them. And..."  
"Slow down." Mom placed a hand on my knee under the table. With a questioning look, she said, "is your leg vibrating?" I shook my head.  
"Uh oh. Killian. Sorry." I pulled Evan's cell phone out of my pocket and answered.  
"Moira Fiona Grace, where have you been! I've rang this phone so many times I've lost count!"  
"Hi Killian." I winced. I've never heard him this mad.  
"Don't you hi Killian me. I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"  
"June's Café. Killian?"  
"Yes?" He said rather impatiently.  
"I'm with a..." There really was no use lying to him. "Mom."  
Silence until, "I'll be there soon."  
"So that was my brother then?" Mom smiled. "Can't wait to meet him."


	16. Slowly Passing Time

A/N: Only one more chapter after this. I realize this is kind of abrupt...but I have no time anymore. Enjoy!

It had been a tearful reunion between mom and Killian. I never knew they were this close. I guess with the unlocking of the Killian memory, came the unlocking of the emotions as well. Mom cried. I cried. I think even Killian got a tad bit teary eyed. We decided to carry on our little meet up at Killian's.

"Oh wait. Max." Mom said as we got into Killian's car. Killian froze for a second.

"Who's Max? Boyfriend?"

"Try daughter." Mom snorted. Killian visibly relaxed. Mom shook her head smiling. "Boyfriend. Ha."

"Well, were is she? We can go get her."

"Parkway Hotel. That's where we've been staying."

"For three weeks?!" I exclaimed. Mom just nodded. "Poor MJ."

"Is that what she's calling herself lately? It's always different." She rolled her eyes. "I think you two will get along just fine."

"As long as she stops running into me, I'm great." I shrugged from my perch in the backseat.

Nearly three hours after we picked Max up, the entire MacEwan clan, grandpa, Sky, Mom, Max and I sat around staring at each other in Killian's living room. A few moments earlier, we had taken turns telling Max about mom's past. Now, we were waiting for her to process it. She kept opening her mouth like she was about to say something, then snap it shut.

Finally she breathed deep. "So you're my uncle then." She said pointing to Killian. She moved her finger to Evan, Chase and Karis. "You three are my cousins. You're my second cousin, and you're my grandpa?" She looked at Sky and Grandpa. After a lot of nodding, she looked to me and mom, sitting side by side. "Your still my mom." She smiled, "and you are my sister."

Now, I lay in my floor bound bed, and looked around the darkened room. Mom was snoring softly on the bed I had so nobly given up (after much arguing), and Max was sleeping beside her.

I was eating breakfast when Mom stumbled down the stairs. It was quite a comical sight to take in. Her hair was tossed in a ponytail behind her head, one slipper on, one missing. She had an old shirt of Killian's on, and a pair of my pajama pants. We were pretty much the same height and size.

"What a perfect morning, isn't it dear sister of mine?" Killian chuckled brightly. I knew mom wasn't a morning type of person.

"Do shut up, dear brother of mine!" She grumbled, sitting beside me. That morning, Max and I didn't goto school as acquaintances, but as sisters. Blood sisters. I had apologized to Landon a billion times for forgetting to call, but he blew it off and kissed me. So at lunch, I told him and Kyrie everything.

When Max, Evan, Chase, Karis and I got home from school that day, we found the adults in the living room, talking.

"Moira, sit please." Grandpa said. His voice was dead, and dull. Something was up. I cautiously sat down in the arm chair, dropping my messenger bag. "Against my wishes, they have decided that you need to go back home."

"I need to what?!" I gulped. Sky tried to touch my shoulder, but I jumped out of my chair. "You want to send me back to my death? Do you not realize that's exactly what she wants? How could you do this to me?!"

"Moira. Sit." Killian said quietly.

"You can't tell me what to do your not my father!" I yelled at him. He frowned, and I instantly knew I hurt him.

"Moira, please sit down." My eyes moved to mom. She could tell me what to do, so I sat. "We have a reason for this. Do you think I really want to send my daughter to her death? Of course I don't. Today, we did some research." She motioned to Sky and Killian "and we found the spell that woman has on your dad. What she probably doesn't know is, she needs you in the same house as herself for a solid month before she can do anything."

"And if I actually fall under her spell? What then?" I asked moodily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then we'll pull you out. All you have to do it _act_ like your under her spell, and she'll believe it." Sky told me.

The next three weeks were hell. I lived, barely, at home with dad and Jena. I had to keep reminding myself that the man that looked like my dad's double, wasn't my dad. Not really anyway. I guess Jena had told him that I went on a school trip while I was actually at Killian's. Dad smiled, and accepted that.

Sadly enough, I had fallen under Jena's spell whenever I was in the house, and no one came to pull me out of it. Against my will, I was nice and all smiles around her. Yet, as soon as I stepped off our property, hate filled me. It was like being hit by a waterfall of emotion.

At school, Landon, Kyrie, my cousins and Max kept me grounded. Kyrie, as silently promised, had been dating Chase for a good two weeks now. Max was clearly against this, 'send her home plan,' and voiced it daily.

"This is complete bull!" she would say, "you don't send the mouse into a kennel of cats. Bad things are bound to happen. I can't believe mom agreed to this." Then she'd huff for a second, and be back to normal, cheerful Max.

Landon had yet to grasp most of this, but was by my side through it all. "I have to agree with...your sister. Its wrong."

"I know its wrong, but there's only a few more days left." And those days passed slowly.


	17. Tiny Battles

A.N: Last Chapter (minus the epilogue) Enjoy!

It was a night like any other night in hell (here), with the three of out eating dinner at the table. Dad, as per usual, was stuffed under the old hag's spell. I, sadly enough, was as well. She sat there like the queen.

So, as I was saying, everything was normal until the doorbell chimed. I, knowing damn well who it was, got up from the table politely, and answered it. When I came back to the dining room, hell broke loose.

"Morgan!" Dad yelled. He jumped from the table, making everything rattle. Jena snapped to a standing position as well. She muttered something, and dad was still again.

"Hunter." Mom said with suspicion. "Hunter it's me." I could tell dad was fighting her spell.

"Your dead." He said flatly. Obviously Jena was winning this battle.

"I'm right here in front of you." Mom said quietly.

Dad shook his head violently. "Looks can be deceiving. You've been right in front of me the whole time. You've never been real. Your dead."

Mom stepped forward holding her hand out. Jena pushed her hand in front of herself, palm out. I'm about 99.9% sure it was supposed to knock mom off her feet. It merely made her stumble a bit. With her other hand, mom reflected Jena. This time, there were results. Jena was blown across the kitchen, taking a chair with her. "Hunter, I'm real. Feel me. Hold my hand. What have you got to lose?" Mom coaxed dad gently. With great will, he managed to step forward a few steps. Jena hauled herself to a sitting position. Mom's left hand still palm out. I guess it was holding her back.

"Hunter, don't listen to her baby. She's dead. She isn't real. You know this. There is no more Morgan Rowlands."

Mom's head snapped towards the pitiful heap of Jena. "Your right. There isn't a Morgan Rowlands. There is, however, a Morgan Niall. Now, you stay out of this." She turned back to dad, her face softening immensely. "Just touch me. I won't fade away." Dad reached out, and grabbed her hand. The spell was broken. I heard Jena gasp for air.

"Morgan," dad sighed, and pulled her into a hug. Mom one-armed him back, her other still outstretched. "Where have you been! You're alive!" I did the only thing I knew how to do. Stood back and watched. Jena was taking advantage of mom's lack of attention, and broke free. She, in mere seconds, had a knife and was holding it to Max's throat. Max, who had been hiding in the dark corner, was shocked.

"Let her go." Mom growled lowly. Jena grinned sadistically. "Let her go before I kill you!" Mom shouted.

"If you kill me, I kill her. I don't know who she is, or what she is to you, but obviously she's something." Jena looked Max over. "Though I don't see why." Dad stepped forward. Jena pushed the knife harder. A drop of blood dripped down Max's collarbone. Fear built up in me. No one dare move a muscle. I felt a stab, and became light-headed. I knew this feeling all to well. "Oh," I uttered, falling to the ground.

_There was red. Only red. Nothing but red. The roof was red, the ground was red, the walls were red. Blood red. Plain blood. Mom! Dead. Dad! Dead. Max! Dad. Killian! Dead. Jena! Alive in the middle of them all. Jena. With a knife to Grandpa's throat. Jena. Sliding the knife. Grandpa! Dead._

"You!" I looked up. I wasn't afraid anymore. There was no more fear. Only determination. I was determined to not let everyone I love die. "You tried to take my dad! Now you try to take my sister." I felt dad's eyes on me with that. "You won't hurt them. I won't let you."

She snorted. "You. How do you expect to fight me? You're a pathetic waste of power. You're the prodigy, and you choose to lock it up, and throw away the key. You're a nothing compared to me." I stood. "You wouldn't know the first thing about..." She crumbled to the ground, knife dropping with her.

"The funny thing is, you are right. I am the prodigy. I am the power. I do lock it up. Want to know what's funnier?" I walked until I was directly in front of her and looked down. "Do you want to know the funniest part of it, Jena? Eventually, the lock becomes rusty, and with a simple kick it will unlock." She looked up at me. "You kicked that lock, bitch. You unlocked me." She whimpered in pain. "Do you know what that means Jena?" I asked ever so quietly. I nudged her with my foot. "Answer me."

"No." She barked in pain.

"That means that there is a good ten years of un-used power in me. I'm sure you know better than I do, what kinds of damage I could cause with this." I held up a hand.

"Moira stop it." Dad said in a hushed scream.

I ignored him. "Beg. Beg for me to let you live. Beg you dirty scum! Beg for your life, because you nearly cost me mine!" I stepped on her hand. She wailed.

"Moira, don't!" I heard mom plea.

"Why the bloody hell should I let you live?" I barked. She whimpered some more. I turned and walked away a few steps, then back, with a grin on my face. "Hard to believe I don't even know what I'm doing, isn't it? Hard to believe that I'm supposed to be safe from all this magick, and me using it. I don't know about you Jena, but I think I'd be scared if I was in your position."

"Moira. No." I felt a hand on each shoulder. To my left was my dad, and to my right my mom. Holding on to my previously un-used hand, my sister.

"You don't deserve to live." I whispered to Jena, before turning and hugging my family tightly. I don't know about her, but I had scared myself. It was as if I couldn't control myself. I needed to hurt her. I felt the need to cause pain and suffering.

Mom said something in another language, and Jena fell unconscious. Not long after, some people came, and dragged Jena from our house. They shook hands with dad, and stared in awe at mom.

Max and I were sitting on the couch, blankets around us, waiting for everyone to leave. Outside, the snow fell gently. The first snowfall of the season. It was mesmerizing.

"How are you two feeling?" Mom sat on the coffee table in front of us. It turned out, Jena had actually made a slit in Max's throat. Mom had healed it up fully. I, on the other hand, couldn't be healed.

"It felt so good. To be able to have power over her. I had a vision that she killed you all, and I knew I couldn't let it happen. I snapped. I felt so free. I knew I could kill her, and I didn't care." I looked up at mom with tears in my eyes. "Why didn't I care?" And I cried. I didn't stop for a while.

"You're my daughter?" Dad looked at Max. Max blushed, which I've never seen before.

"I think so." They both looked to mom. She nodded, grinning like mad. Dad and Max stared at each other for a while, before nearly suffocating each other in hugs.

The night wore on. Max and I were again, settled on the couch. Mom was seated nicely on top of dad. They were talking quietly, kissing every minute or so.

"Maybe we should stay with Killian tonight." I whispered to Max. She looked at me, and smiled. "Dad."

"Yes, Moira?" He peeled his eyes from mom.

"We're going to go stay with Killian tonight. Give you two...time to catch up." I smirked. Dad raised an eyebrow. "I'm implying nothing. Good night." Both Max and I hugged and kissed our parents. This was home. This was family. This, I knew, was going to be a great new life to live.


	18. Wrapping it Up

A/N: The end. Finally. I know it sucks, because I just wanted it out of my hair. Im through with fan fic for a while. Well, writing it anyways. Thank you everyone for your kind words. Enjoy!

Exactly nine months, eight hours, and ten minutes later, Max and I had brothers. It was no shock when mom told us she was pregnant. Clearly, it was good of us to leave them alone that first night.

_"Two Hunter. There's two of them." Mom said, shortly after the twins birth._

"I know, love. Two. What shall we name them?"

"Devan and Dillon." Mom said after a moment of thinking.

Dad raised his brows. "Breaking the great 'M' tradition?"

"The 'M' tradition was for girls." Mom smiled, and brushed a hand over Dillon's brown haired little head. "We're starting a new tradition.

"Indeed we are. Boys. No Roirdan woman has had a baby boy in centuries."

Mom smiled. "Who said it was bad to break traditions?"

So the boys were named. Devan Akia (first born) Niall, and Dillon Daniel (grandpa) Niall. Dillon was a screamer. If he didn't have something, he'd scream. Devan was quiet, and content.

Mom and Dad re-married three years later. Mom had said she didn't want to wear a wedding dress with her 'baby fat' still apparent. Sadly_,_ I was the one who had to wear a dress with baby fat. Yes, I, Moira Niall, was pregnant and soon to become Moira Duran.

The wedding was wonderful for mom and dad. It was great to see everyone again. Grandpa and Grandma Rowlands. Aunt Mary K, the kids, and Uncle. Robbie, and Bree. Aunt Alwyn and her husband. Sky and Grandpa came back from England again, as well. Killian had remained a close neighbor to us Niall's, while Evan had moved out. Chase and Karis still lived with him, though.

So, after an hour long ceremony, the High Priestess/Minister presented Mr. and Mrs. Hunter Niall. Everyone stood and clapped as my parents walked down the aisle again.

I showed up yet again, with 'baby fat' to Kyrie and Chase's wedding. They had to specially alter the brides mate's dress for me, so my huge stomach would fit. I, personally, couldn't believe Chase had gotten Kyrie to settle down at 21. It was a huge shock to us all.

So now, here I sit, 32 years young. I'm still no wiccan. I don't think I ever would have been. I chose to be stripped of my powers. Mom and dad nearly had heart attacks when I told them my plans. Even after Dawson was born, (yes another boy) I still received violent visions. I had enough, and was scared for my families life, so it was my final choice.

Another huge shock was that I managed to have four boys, before I had one girl. Mom, dad and Landon joked it was the Duran blood. Where Riordan's didn't have boys, the Duran's didn't have girls. Yet here we were with both.

Dawson is thirteen now. So far, he has yet to rebel, and isn't afraid to be seen with his parents in public. Though, he had told me that hugging and holding his hands were officially over. He had managed to get dads blonde hair, and my green eyes. For being only thirteen, he was tall. His facial features were exactly like Landon's at that age.

True to moms new tradition, I continued the male D's. Dean came as a shock to us. We had used all the right protection, but he was still managed to be 'made.' Dean was dads reincarnate. White blonde hair, crisp green eyes. At ten, he was already tall. Lanky, but tall. He was my little momma's boy.

I had a thing for showing up at weddings pregnant. Landon loved to bug me about that. He sincerely regretted it though, when he managed to say it in my emotional period of pregnancy. So when we showed up at Karis' wedding, Landon did nothing but spoil me and the ever growing Dominick. Dominick turned out exactly like his father. Brownish hair, freckles, scrawny. He got my eyes, just like all the other kids. At seven, he is very independent.

Davis is a true Uncles boy. He's with my brothers more than any of my other kids. He loves hanging out with them. Thankfully, Devan and Dillon don't mind him. He's my little carefree, strawberry blonde, eyes to insult the greenest sea.

Meka was our outcast child. She, unlike the rest of us, managed to develop brown hair, with natural reddish highlights. She was just barely older then two, and had hair past her shoulders. Her eyes were ocean blue. So blue, I guess they were crystal grey. Unlike my boys, Meka was quiet. She could speak rather well, but refused to show it most of the time. Whenever we went anywhere, she would hide behind me or Landon.

I stared at the picture of my family. Well...my immediate family. Beside that picture was one of the Durans (including us, Logan's family, and my in-laws). On the other side of our picture was a picture of the Nialls, Durans (just us), and Max's family. Finally, we all managed to get into one picture. The Durans, the Nialls, and the Grains (Max's family, again).

At this point, Landon and the kids are out shopping. I had just recently told Landon the good news. Again. Another Duran would join our ever growing family in a short four and a half months.

This is what I wanted. After the struggle to bring mom back to our world, and her memory, everyone was happy.


	19. An

Hey everyone. I know doesnt allow author notes, and I will delete this soon enough. I was just wondering if you would read a Sweep fic based on my favorite movie. What a Girl Wants. I've written some already, and was just wondering whether I was wasting my time? Please reply.


End file.
